leftwikiaorg-20200213-history
School Shooting Timeline
List of School Shootings 2009 : June 24: Parkersburg, Iowa: Football coach Ed Thomas is shot to death at Aplington-Parkersburg High School. Former student and football player, 24 year old Mark Daryl Becker is arrested. Des Moines Register News Report : April 26: Hampton, Virginia: Three wounded in a shooting in a dormitory at Hampton University. : April 10: Dearborn, Michigan: man and woman are found shot to death in a classroom at Henry Ford Community College in an apparent muder/suicide. : March 11: Winnenden, near Stuttgart, Germany: Gunman believed to be a 17 year old at Albertville secondary school kills 10. BBC News Report : February 17: Detroit, Michigan: Dajuan Devon Sutton arrested for wounding two non-students at Central High School. : January 7: Budapest, Hungary: A principal and teacher are killed and a security guard wounded when a masked gunman opens fire in a private elementary school in the 21st District. The security guard and the school's finance director are arrested the following day. 2008 :November 21: Savannah, Georgia: 19 year old Savannah State University Deven McIntosh students wounds another student. :November 18: Ceres, California: 18 year old Central Valley High School student wounds another student during an argument as they walk out of class. :November 4: Los Angeles, California: 18-year-old former student Luis Gabriel Rosas is shot outside Bell High School gymnasium and then dies before a crowd of 40. :October 27: Conway, Arkansas: two University of Central Arkansas students, 18 year old Ryan Henderson and 19 year old Chavares Block are shot to death. A non-student, Martrevis Norman, is wounded. :September 23: Kauhajoki, Finland: 22-year-old student shoots and kills 9 fellow students and an instructor before committing suicide. :February 14: Northern Illinois University, DeKalb, Illinois: Stephen P. Kazmierczak, 27, a former sociology graduate student, opens fire in crowded science lecture hall, kiling 5 and wounding 18, before killing himself. His weapons inluded two handguns, including a Glock, and a shotgun. U.S. news media sources self-censor their news coverage by avoiding any discussion of the easy availability of firearms in the U.S. as a possible cause. :February 14: E.O. Green School, Ventura, California: 14-year-old is arrested after 15 years old Lawrence King is shot to death. Classmates of the slain satated that he had recently proclaimed himself gay and that a verbal confrontation about the victim's sexual orientation the day before the killing had included the arrested 14-year-old. :February 8: Louisiana Technical College, Baton Rouge, Louisiana: A women shoots amd kills two students and then herself. :January 4: Chorwari Village, Madhya Pradesh, India: Drarmu, a 13-year-old student, is shot and killed by a 15 year-old student. 2007 * December 11: Gurgaon (suburb of Delhi), India: Abhishek Tyagi, a 14-year-old, was shot and killed at the private Euro International School by two students with an imported .32 Harrison pistol. * November 7: Tuusula, Finland: An 18-year-old student at Jokela High School opened shoots to death seven students and a principal before shooting himself in the head. He died later on the day of the shooting in a hospital in Southern Finland. * October 10: Cleveland, Ohio: 14-year-old shoots and wounds two teachers and two students at SuccessTech Academy alternative high school, before killing himself. * May 23: Toronto, Ontario: 14-year-old student was shot and killed at C.W. Jefferys Collegiate Institute (secondary school). Also, a 14-year-old in New Brunswick was arrested after a bomb was found in his school, and six Ontario teenagers were arrested for bomb threats directed at an elementary school. * April 16: Blacksburg, Virginia: Thirty-two killed at Virginia Tech University by a student who then kills himself. * April 2: Seattle, Washington: murder-suicide at the University of Washington leaves two dead. * March 30: Mytle Beach, South Carolina: 18-year-old student at Mytle Beach High School is shot in the upper thigh with a gun he carried to school in a bag. * March 22: Burlington Township, New Jersey: Burlington Township High School conducts a Columbine event drill but encounters howls of outrage from Christian protestant fundamentalists angry that the two mock shooters were "Christians." Yet another example of Conservative Correctness. * February 15: Newington, Connecticut: sixteen year old arrested in plot to attack 20 students with bombs and firearms at Newington High School. No casualties. * January 3: Tacoma, Washington. Seventeen year old Samnang Kok is shot to death at Henry Foss High School. Eighteen year old Douglas Chanthabouly is arrested. The victim is the father of an 18 month old child. * January 3: Fayetteville, North Carolina. A fourteen year old is arrested after discharging a gun at Westover High School without injuring anyone. 2006 * February 23: Douglas County, Oregon. Vincent Wayne Leodoro shot and wounded a fellow student, 16-year-old sophomore Joseph Monti. * March 23: Pawtucket, Rhode Island. Fifteen year old and 16-year-old Tolman High School students are arrested for allegedly starting rumor of an imminent Columbine-style shooting. * April 5: Washington, DC. Two shot outside Roosevelt High School, a 19-year-old and 18-year- old are wounded. * April 5: Scottsboro, Alabama. Seventh grader is expelled from Scottsboro Junior High School for fabricating a school shooting plot. * April 20: Riverton, Kansas. Five students aged 16 to 18 are arrested in a plot at Riverton High School to stage a Columbine style atrocity on the anniversary of the event. * April 20: Platte City, Missouri: Two seventeen year old students arrested in a plot at Platte County R-3 High School to stage a Columbine style atrocity on the anniversary of the event. * April 22: North Pole, Alaska. Six Seventh graders students, all aged 13, arrested in plot to curt off North Pole Middle School's power and telephone systems, kill victims and flee the town. The six are among 15 students suspended from school. * April 24: Puyallup, Washington. Sixteen year old arrested for plotting to shoot people at Rogers High School and then commit suicide "to finally go out in a blaze of hatred and fury." * June 5: Venice, California: Seventeen year old male student is shot to death in the parking lot of Venice High School at 3:10 in the afternoon. Young male suspect flees into Oakwood area of Venice. * August 4: Modesto, California: "Accidental" discharge of a firearm by a 23-year-old off duty security guard, who was not licensed to carry a concealed weapon, wounds 17-year-old student at California Beauty College. She is paralyzed from the waist down. * August 24: Essex, Vermont: 26-year-old entered Essex Elementary School intending to kill his ex-girlfriend and instead killed two teachers and wounded a third. * August 31: Hillsborough, North Carolina: 19 year old accused of killing his father is arrested after wounding two students. Pipe bombs and firearms found in his minivan. * September 13: Montreal, Quebec: 25 year old with a Mohawk haircut opened fire in the Dawson College cafeteria, killing a 20 year old woman and wounding 19 others before himself being shot to death by a policeman. * September 13: Mississauga, Ontario: 12 year old boy is arrested after a Queen Elizabeth Senior Public School student was shot in the hand with a pellet gun. * September 15: Greenbay, Wisconsin: William C. Cornell and Shawn R. Sturtz, both 17, are arrested for plotting a "columbine style" school shooting at East High School. On September 17, a 18 old year friend of the two and a former East High School student, Bradley Netwal, is also arrested. * September 28: Bailey, Colorado: 54-year-old homeless man armed with a revolver and automatic pistol takes 6 girl students hostage at Platte Canyon High School, kills one 16 year old and then kills himself. * September 29: Rural southwestern Wisconsin: Easy access to guns claimed another victim when a former student armed with several guns enters the Weston School and shoots its principal John Klang. * October 2: Lancaster County, Pennsylvania: Milk truck driver Charles Carl Roberts IV drops off his own children at school and then drives to the West Nickel Mines Amish School where he uses a 9 mm pistol to shoot and kill three girls aged 6 to 13, another two girls later die, wounds five other girls before shooting and killing himself. * October 2: Las Vegas, Nevada: Mojave High School and Elizondo Elementary are locked down because of the appearance of a former student armed with an AK-47 on the campus of the former. No shots were fired and the gunman escaped a police dragent of the immediate neighborhood. * October 9: Joplin, Missouri: Mask wearing 13-year-old male student at Memorial Middle School points an AK-47 at two students and tells them don't "make me do this" before firing the weapon into the ceiling. No casualties. * November 6: Georgetown, Texas: Two juvenile male students (younger than 17) arrested in school shooting plot aimed at faculty and students in McNeil High School (north of Austin). The two are charged with conspiracy to commit capital murder. * November 20: Emsdetten, North Rhine Westphalia: 18 year old former student Sebastian Bosse enters Geschwister Scholl, fires shots from a pistol wounding 3 students aged 12 to 15, a female teacher and the janitor, takes hostages and sets off smoke bombs. He dies from wounds. Source 2005 * March 14: Reno, Nevada. Later saying that he was tired of being disparaged a 14 year old shoots two school mates at Pine Middle School. * March 21: Red Lake, Minnesota. 16-year-old Jeff Weise kills grandfather and companion, arrives at his school where he killa 1 teacher, 1 security guard, 5 students, and finally himself, leaving a total of 10 dead. * November 9: Jacksboro, Tennessee. A 15-year-old shoots and kills the assistant principal at Campbell County High School and seriously wounds 2 other administrators. * December: Lancaster, California: A 17-year-old and 15-year-old are arrested for planning a Valentine's Day attack involving explosives and cutting off the arms of a young woman. 2004 * Sept. 28: Carmen de Patagones, Argentina. 14-year-old Argentininan student kills 3 students killed and wounded 5. The handgun he used belonged to his father. 2003 * April 14: New Orleans, Louisiana. Gang gun fight from 4 teenagers kills 1 and wounds 3 students at John McDonogh High School. * April 24: Red Lion, Pennsylvania. James Sheets, 14, killed principal Eugene Segro of Red Lion Area Junior High School before killing himself. * September 24: Cold Spring, Minnesota. 2 students are killed at Rocori High School by 15 year old John Jason McLaughlin. 2002 * February 19: Freising, Germany. 2 killed in Eching by a man at the factory where he had been fired; he then traveled to Freising and killed the headmaster of the technical school from which he had been expelled. He also wounded another teacher before killing himself. * April 26: Erfurt, Germany. 13 teachers, two students, and 1 policeman killed, 10 wounded by Robert Steinhaeuser, 19, at the Johann Gutenberg secondary school. Steinhaeuser then killed himself. * April 29: Vlasenica, Bosnia-Herzegovina. 1 teacher killed and 1 wounded by Dragoslav Petkovic, 17, who then killed himself. 2001 * January 15: New York, N.Y. Teenager wounds 2 students at Martin Luther King Jr. High School. * January 17: Baltimore, Maryland. One student shot and killed at Lake Clifton Eastern High School. * January 18: Jan, Sweden. One student killed by two boys, ages 17 and 19. * March 5: Santee, California. 2 killed and 13 wounded by Charles Andrew Williams, 15, firing from a bathroom at Santana High School. * March 7: Williamsport, Pennsylvania. Elizabeth Catherine Bush, 14, wounded student Kimberly Marchese in the cafeteria of Bishop Neumann High School; she was depressed and frequently teased. * March 22: Granite Hills, California. 1 teacher and 3 students wounded by Jason Hoffman, 18, at Granite Hills High School. Hoffman is then shot and killed by a police officer. * March 30: Gary, Indiana. 1 student killed by Donald R. Burt, Jr., a 17-year-old student who had been expelled from Lew Wallace High School. * November 12: Caro, Michigan. Chris Buschbacher, 17, took 2 hostages at the Caro Learning Center before killing himself. 2000 * Feb. 29: Mount Morris Township, Michigan. Six-year-old Kayla Rolland shot dead at Buell Elementary School near Flint, Mich. The assailant was identified as a six-year-old boy with a .32-caliber handgun. * March: Branneburg, Germany One teacher killed by a 15-year-old student, who then shot himself. The shooter has been in a coma ever since. * March 10: Savannah, Georgia. Two students killed by Darrell Ingram, 19, while leaving a dance sponsored by Beach High School. * May 26: Lake Worth, Florida. One teacher, Barry Grunow, shot and killed at Lake Worth Middle School by Nate Brazill, 13, with .25-caliber semiautomatic pistol on the last day of classes. * June 28: University of Washington, Seattle, Washington: Medical resident Dr. Jian Chen kills his supervisor and then himself in his supervisor's office. * September 26: New Orleans, Louisiana. 2 students wounded at Woodson Middle School. 1999 * April 20: Littleton, Colorado. 14 students (including killers) and one teacher killed, 24 others wounded at Columbine High School in the nation's deadliest school shooting. Eric Harris, 18, and Dylan Klebold, 17, had plotted for a year to kill at least 500 and blow up their school. At the end of their hour-long rampage, they turned their guns on themselves. * April 28: Taber, Alberta, Canada. One student killed, one wounded at W. R. Myers High School in first fatal high school shooting in Canada in 20 years. The suspect, a 14-year-old boy, had dropped out of school after he was severely ostracized by his classmates. * May 20: Conyers, Georgia. Six students injured at Heritage High School by Thomas Solomon, 15, who was reportedly depressed after breaking up with his girlfriend. * November 19: Deming, New Mexico. Victor Cordova Jr., 12, shot and killed Araceli Tena, 13, in the lobby of Deming Middle School. * December 6: Fort Gibson, Oklahoma. Four students wounded as Seth Trickey, 13, opened fire with a 9mm semiautomatic handgun at Fort Gibson Middle School. * December 7: Veghel, Netherlands. One teacher and three students wounded by a 17-year-old student. 1998 * March 24: Jonesboro, Arkansas. Four students and one teacher killed, ten others wounded outside as Westside Middle School emptied during a false fire alarm. Mitchell Johnson, 13, and Andrew Golden, 11, shot at their classmates and teachers from the woods. * April 28: Pomona, California: 14 year old kills 2 and wounds 1. * April 24, 1998: Edinboro, Pennsylvania. One teacher, John Gillette, killed, two students wounded at a graduation dance at James W. Parker Middle School. Andrew Wurst, 14, was charged. * May 19: Fayetteville, Tennessee. One student killed in the parking lot at Lincoln County High School three days before he was to graduate. The victim was dating the ex-girlfriend of his killer, 18-year-old honor student Jacob Davis. * May 21: Springfield, Oregon. Two students killed, 22 others wounded in the cafeteria at Thurston High School by 15-year-old Kip Kinkel. Kinkel had been arrested and released a day earlier for bringing a gun to school. Both of his parents were later found dead at home. * June 15: Richmond, Virginia: One teacher and one guidance counselor wounded by a 14-year-old boy in the school hallway. 1997 * February 19: Bethel, Alaska Principal and one student killed, two others wounded by Evan Ramsey, 16. * March: Sanaa, Yemen Eight people (six students and two others) at two schools killed by Mohammad Ahman al-Naziri. * October 1: Pearl, Mississippi Two students killed and seven wounded by Luke Woodham, 16, who was also accused of killing his mother. He and his friends were said to be outcasts who worshiped Satan. * December 1: West Paducah, Kentucky. Three students killed, five wounded by Michael Carneal, 14, as they participated in a prayer circle at Heath High School. * December 15: Stamps, Arkansas. Two students wounded. Colt Todd, 14, was hiding in the woods when he shot the students as they stood in the parking lot. 1996 * February 2: Moses Lake, Washington. Two students and one teacher killed, one other wounded when 14-year-old Barry Loukaitis opened fire on his algebra class. * March 13: Dunblane, Scotland 16 children and one teacher killed at Dunblane Primary School by Thomas Hamilton, who then killed himself. 10 others wounded in attack. 1993 * January 18: Grayson, Kentucky: 17 year old kills 2 at East Carter High School. 1992 * May 1: Olivehurst, California: 20 year old Eric Houston kills 4 four and wounds 10 in a seige at his former high school. 1991 * November 1: Iowa City, Iowa: a 28 year old Chinese physics graduate student kills 5 and wounds 2 at the University of Iowa. 1989 * January 17: Stockton, California: 26 year old Patrick Purdy, armed with an AK-47 assault rifle, kills 5 wounds 30 fire in a Stockton elementary school playground. He then kills himself. * January 25: Rauma, Finland: a 14-year-old boy shoots and kills two of his fellow pupils, both of them boys, during a lesson at Raumanmeri secondary school. Reportedly, he also tried to shoot a third boy but the bullet missed. * December 6: Montreal, Quebec: Marc Lepine shoots and kills 14 female engineering students at Ecole Polytechnique. 1988 * September 26: Greenwood, South Carolina: 19 year old kills 2 and wounds 7 in a Greenwood elementary school. * May 20, 1988: Winnetka, Illinois: 30 year old Laurie Dann kills 1, wounds 6 students at a Winnetka elementary school. She then wounds 1 in a nearby house before committing suicide. 1985 * January 21: Goddard, Kansas: 14 year old James Alan Kearbey, armed with a M1-A semiautomatic rifle and a .357-caliber handgun, kills principal and wounds 2 teachers and a student at his Goddard junior high school. 1979 * January 29: 16 year old Brenda Spencer kills 2 and wounds 7 because she "didn't like Mondays". 1975 * May 28th Brampton, Ontario: 16 year old Michael Slobodian shoots and kills a teacher(Mrs. Wright in classroom) and student (John Slinger in first floor washroom), and wounds 13 at Brampton Centennial Secondary School. 1966 * August 1: Austin, Texas: Charles Whitman kills 15 and wounds 31 at the University of Texas. External Links * School Shooting Map Category:Timelines